vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
雊鹆 (Gòu Yù)
and |singers = Luo Tianyi |producers = PoKeR (music, mixing, tuning) * Xinghua Baozi (lyrics) * Qingqiexian (illustrator) * Ye Aya San (video) |links = }} Background "Gòu Yù" is an original Luo Tianyi song. The lyrics tell the tale of an ancient woman who was trapped in her house as if she were a bird in a cage while the PV shows the story of a lesbian couple during ancient times. Yuezheng Ling takes on the role as a daughter of a general and is from a rich and honorable family. Whenever people speak of her relationship with Tianyi, they speak as though homosexuality was a disease. Ling's parents (Mo Qingxian and Yuezheng Longya) arranged for Ling to marry a rich boy (YANHE). She regrets choosing him and tries to back out of the wedding, but is too late. Tianyi thought that Ling gave up on their relationship and ended her life by jumping off a building, leaving Ling holding her lover in her arms and crying for her. This song exceeded 100,000 views on bilibili. Succeeding versions Lyrics Chinese= |-| Approved English= These lyrics appear in the YouTube authorized reprint. New petals sprout in spring, catkins fall as snow disappears Though the withered leaves are green again, the days past are gone for good Warbler outside the window sang sweetly, unable to reach it when It's gone Myna in the room was meant to be spurned, becoming more pale on her face as she became consumed Glancing back again, I see the recent time is like a tide diverting a stream flowing eastward without tarry, like my time sharing with you, never back again I look at those floating catkins, must be it causing the tears in my eyes The wind of spring still blowing, leaning on railings for the view, tiredness in the heart Dreaming back in my sleep, remembering the half glass of wine when we are apart Keeping the empty glass for you to come back but you never did, who is the one betrayed my love Left the girl alone, drunk with a broken heart Wearing wedding gown with a drowsy mood in gloomy weather Putting on make up, rolling up the curtains, droplets of rain falling along the windowsill Feeling unfazed whenever being reminded of the past, every drop enhances the sorrow Young maiden trapped in the deep room with a heavy lock Like a Myna, only a puppet With wings on my shoulder but flying is not an option Glancing back again, aging with time countless seasons past and so does the time of meaningful living. Winter is gone and spring is back. I look at those falling rain drops, must be it causing the tears in my eyes can't drink even few cup of wine. Never regret your existence Those never finished words Time is not long enough for me to stay forever Time dies away like removed makeup The way is withered flushed hope away Being stubborn even in a miserable state, the more it remembers, the more it hurts Better give up those luxury satin spread the wings attached with freedom carried with my wishful dream, my heart will follow wherever you go The final glance, leaning on railings for the rainy night, tiredness in the heart reality always wins against reckless dreams let someone listen to her own sorrow raindrops fall loud and clear, how many hearts were broken when hearing it Time is difficult to wait, so do the people The spring of life is wearing thin and gone There is nothing you can do but give up in agony The Mynas were singing Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the Dì Èr Yè album. External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Chinese songs Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi Category:Self-covers